


Wolf At The Door

by myranium (keyholes)



Series: Teencast!Ridjin [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teencast, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Teencast AU.</i> When Mr. Ridge catches Sips and Sjin during lunch, Sjin knows he has to make it up to his teacher somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf At The Door

"Sips," Sjin giggled as Sips backed him into the brick wall with a smirk, "What's gotten into y-"

Sips cut him off, pressing his lips to Sjin's, the rest of his friend's words tumbling into his mouth. Sjin returned the kiss softly before pulling back to speak.

"Sips, someone will see," he whined, his eyes darting around. They could hear the hubbub of the school field, even from behind the IT block, and Sjin was all too aware of the windows either side of them. Sips propped his left hand on the rough wall beside Sjin's head. 

"Who cares if someone does, Sjin?" Sips grinned. He leaned in so his lips were just brushing Sjin's before adding quietly, "Who goddamn cares?" He nudged his tongue into his friend's mouth clumsily, Sjin's stubbly attempt at growing a moustache tickling his skin.

Sjin could taste spearmint gum on Sips' tongue, and he realised numbly that the lingering, unreadable looks Sips had been throwing him all morning long had been leading to this. He felt Sips' right hand running down his side, and as his friend's touch crept over his hip to grasp his behind, Sjin squeaked into Sips' mouth, his eyes flying open in surprise. It was only then that he noticed the man stood watching them, frozen by the sight of them as he'd rounded the corner.

Sjin pulled back from Sips immediately, and Sips frowned at him before he turned to follow his friend's gaze and saw Mr. Ridge. The man swallowed hard, looking down awkwardly and quickly walking away, disappearing around the corner. Sips grinned and turned back to Sjin, unperturbed. He felt Sjin wriggle against him, his friend's eyes still fixed on the spot where Mr. Ridge had stood, and pressed his body firmly against his Sjin's, pinning him to the wall.

"Where do you think you're going, buster?" Sips smirked, kissing Sjin hard before he had a chance to reply, only dimly noticing Sjin's now half-hearted response.

***

Sjin hurried along the dark alleyway, turning down the muddy lane which ran behind two rows of back-to-back houses, the high red brick walls of narrow gardens rising on either side of him. He counted the gates on his right, stopping when he reached the fourth. With a cautious look around, he ducked inside, closing it behind him. As he walked up the path to the back door, he realised suddenly that he had no idea what he was going to say. 

He fumbled with the familiar steel key in his trembling hands and unlocked the door. Shutting it quickly behind him, he pocketed the key and looked around the dark kitchen. He took off his coat, folding it absently over the back of a chair as he stepped on his heels to work off his shoes, nudging them next to each other by the doormat. Peering through to the hallway, he noted the living room door was ajar, the warm glow of light spilling out into the narrow space.

He crept through, gingerly pushing it open and peeking into the room. Eli stared back at him from the sofa, and Sjin gulped, suddenly feeling very small. The man looked stonily back to the TV which flickered in the corner, the volume muted, and Sjin realised Eli must've heard him as soon as he opened the back door, and he'd simply sat waiting, listening.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you tonight, Sjin." His voice was cold, deliberately detached.

Sjin bit his lip hearing the man's tone, and taking a shaking breath, he stepped forward to stand in front of Eli, blocking his view.

"Thought you'd have your hands full with Sips," Eli continued, not looking up. "Or at least your mouth."

Sjin moved to sit on the man's lap, folding his legs either side of Eli, and leaning in close. 

"Don't be like that," Sjin murmured, and Eli felt the boy's breath warm against his cheek. Sjin kissed him lightly, just once, and rested his forehead against Eli's. The man looked back at him and let out a long, strained sigh. 

Despite himself, Eli took the boy's head in his hands, pressing his lips against Sjin's fiercely. Sjin relaxed into his touch, relief washing over him. They both froze when they heard the back door creak open, and Eli instantly broke from Sjin's lips. Sjin opened his mouth to speak, but Eli silenced him with a firm finger against the boy's lips, shaking his head. He leaned in, whispering directly into Sjin's ear, "Stay here," and quickly shifted him off his lap.

Eli stood up, clenching and unclenching his hands in readiness, and stalked into the hallway. He dared a glance into the kitchen, and saw a stocky figure by the table, their back to him, their hand lingering on Sjin's coat. 

Eli crept up behind them, his socked feet silent on the tiled floor. He grabbed the intruder suddenly, slamming their body in the kitchen wall and pinning them against it as they yelled. "What the hell?!"

Eli's grip loosened as he recognised the voice, his stomach tying itself into knots as the realisation hit him. "Sips?"

"Get the fuck off me!" Sips shouted back.

Eli immediately stood back and Sips turned to face him. The boy raised his fists, drawing back his hands to strike when Sjin said quickly "Don't, Sips, please."

They both turned to look at him, standing in the doorway, his eyes wide. Hearing Sips' voice, he'd hurried through, cowering in the hallway.

Sips slowly lowered his hands as Sjin flicked on the kitchen light. "Jesus Sjin, you coulda warned me this was where you've been running off to. I thought this was Nilesy's place."

"Nilesy?" Sjin blinked in disbelief.

"Well yeah," Sips scratched his head awkwardly. "The way that kid looks at you. He trails after you, following you around like some goddamn lost puppy."

Sjin turned pink. "He isn't the only one."

"I don't follow you around!" Sips retorted, more quickly than he meant to.

"So why're you here, Sips?" Sjin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Sips shuffled his feet. "Come on Sjin, him? He's old!" Sips gestured to Mr. Ridge, speaking as if he wasn't there.

"Don't change the subject," Eli said, his voice low.

Sips let out a hollow laugh. "Like I'm going to listen to you."

"Sips..." Sjin started gently, hearing the danger in his friend's tone, but Sips now turned towards Mr. Ridge, his dark eyes glinting.

"I bet Miss Ender would listen." Sips half-whispered it, smirking as he saw fear rise in Mr. Ridge's face at the headmistress's name. "Aww yeah, she'd listen all right," Sips added, watching as the man visibly deflated. 

Eli exhaled slowly, holding Sips' gaze. The boy was cleverer than he'd given him credit for. 

"What do you want, Sips?" Eli asked finally.

Sips considered for a moment. "You could start by sucking me off."

"Sips!" Sjin exclaimed.

"What?" Sips smiled at his friend innocently.

"Your- your grades, Sips. Surely I could-" Mr. Ridge started, his eyes widening.

Sips chuckled. "I don't care if I fail your dumb class."

Sips pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down. He opened his legs widely and pointed to the floor in front of him. "Get on your knees," he said simply, barely keeping the laughter out of his voice.

Sjin looked at Sips pleadingly, but Sips was enjoying himself too much to pay any attention.

"Sips, I-" Mr. Ridge stammered.

"You've got five seconds 'til I walk out of here and let Miss Ender know what you've been up to," Sips interrupted him. "Five," he began, unable to hold back a broad smile.

"Four." Sips drew out the word, relishing the sound.

"Sips, please-" Mr. Ridge begged. His mind raced; he knew Sips was just reckless enough to follow through with his threat.

"Three." Sips cut him off, the man's plea only making his smirk wider.

"Two."

As Sips opened his mouth to say "One" Mr. Ridge shifted, swallowing hard as he slowly lowered himself onto his knees at Sips' feet. He didn't need to look at the boy's face to see Sips' smug grin.

"Get going then," Sips laughed. 

Mr. Ridge took a deep breath, his hands unsteady as he unzipped Sips' trousers and reached in to pull out the boy's cock. Sips let out a long exhale at the man's touch, smiling down at him as Mr. Ridge began to pump his rapidly stiffening member. Placing a hand behind his teacher's head, Sips leant back into the chair, his breathing growing heavy.

"I said suck," Sips smirked, jerking the man forward.

Mr. Ridge forced down his rising temper, and leant closer. He wrinkled his nose when the smell reached him.

"When did you last shower?" Mr. Ridge asked, looking up at Sips in disgust.

"I dunno, last week?" Sips shrugged. He grinned when he saw the man's grimace, grasping his hair and nudging him forward, wiping his cock against his teacher's cheek. Mr. Ridge recoiled, and Sips realised at once that the man was stronger than he was. Looking down at Mr. Ridge in front of him, the thought only made him harder. "C'mon, clean it up," Sips cajoled, holding back a laugh.

Mr. Ridge took a deep breath to steel himself and licked the tip, shuddering at the taste. He parted his lips just a little when Sips pushed the man's head forward without warning, his cock hitting the back of Mr. Ridge's throat making him gag. Mr. Ridge's hands flew to Sips' thighs in surprise, steadying himself as he held back the urge to retch. He moved his tongue in thick, hard movements, willing Sips to come as soon as possible, the rank smell and flavour of the boy's cock in his mouth threatening to overwhelm his senses.

Sjin had stood frozen to the spot as he watched Eli bow powerlessly to Sips' whim. He hardly noticed his own breathing growing heavier, a tight warmth forming at the pit of his stomach. Leaning against the kitchen units, he began to palm himself through his trousers, biting his tongue.

"Aww, fuck yeah..." Sips groaned, tipping his head back. His voice made Sjin tremble, and with a gulp, he unzipped his fly, sinking against the cabinets to the floor, his long skinny legs stuck out in front of him. He grasped his cock, inhaling sharply, moving his hands in quick, familiar motions. He stared unabashedly at the back of Eli's head bobbing on Sips' member, his friend's hand tangled in the man's hair. When Sips lifted his head, meeting his eyes, Sjin's lips fell open, his mouth at once dry.

Sips smirked back at him, his body beginning to twitch with need, and he tugged his teacher's head down so the man's lips encircled the base of his cock. Mr. Ridge screwed his eyes tight shut as he forced himself not to gag, his throat tensing around the head of Sips' member only making the boy buck into him. Seeing the sudden movement, and watching as Eli's hands gripped Sips' thighs desperately to hold him down, Sjin let out a quick, high moan, his eyes half-closed but still fixed on the pair of them. The sound rang through Sips' mind, and with a warm jolt, he came, his cum pulsing hot into Mr. Ridge's mouth as the man struggled to swallow fast enough. 

Sips finally released Mr. Ridge's head, and the man withdrew instantly, gasping, desperate to rid his mouth of the bitter flavour. He moved to stand, but Sips leant forward and took his chin, turning it towards Sjin. Sjin looked away, curling into himself under their gaze, his cheeks scarlet, but his hand still clasped around his cock.

"Finish him off," Sips hissed into the man's ear. Mr. Ridge hesitated until Sips added, "Come on, you son of a bitch, I know you want to."

Mr. Ridge scowled sideways at Sips, but he knew the smug boy was right. He shook off Sips' hand and moved to kneel in front of Sjin. He eyed the boy's red face, and let himself smile as he leaned down, gently removing Sjin's hand and replacing it with his own. Eli carefully licked down the length of Sjin's member. He moved slowly upwards, flicking his tongue over the head of Sjin's cock, taking more care with his motions than he had with Sips.

" _Eli_..." Sjin breathed, his voice high and shaking. 

He stroked the man's hair, and Eli felt the boy's fingers tense suddenly against his head when he took the tip of Sjin's cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Knowing Sjin was close, Eli sucked his cheeks in hard and moved down, taking Sjin's entire length into his mouth. He relaxed his throat easily this time, spurred on as Sjin shook against him, the boy using all his energy not to buck forward, moaning loudly. Eli rubbed his tongue on the underside of the boy's member, and with a staggered inhale, Sjin's cum shot into the man's throat in thick bursts. Swallowing every last drop, Eli didn't pull back, holding firm so the boy felt his throat closing with each gulp, making Sjin whimper as his orgasm washed through his mind in a series of sharp waves. 

Eli eventually sat back to catch his breath, grinning when he saw the crumpled, satisfied expression on Sjin's face. Sjin's eyes travelled down, falling on the bulge that now strained the fabric of Eli's trousers. Eli watched as Sjin looked up at him once more, the boy's expression inscrutable.

Sjin got to his feet, both Sips and Eli lurching forward as he nearly fell half-way, but Sjin grasped the kitchen worktop as his balance reasserted itself. He held out a hand to Eli, who took it instantly, standing up beside him. Turning, Sjin held out his other hand to Sips. Sips squinted at him for a moment, unsure as his eyes flickered between Sjin and Mr. Ridge, but he got up and took Sjin's hand. Sjin smiled, and walked backwards, leading them both into the hallway and up the stairs into Eli's bedroom as the pair exchanged distrustful glances all the way.

Sjin released their hands and unbuckled his belt, flushing slightly as his trousers fell to his ankles. Pulling down his boxers, he was painfully aware of Sips and Eli's eyes tracing his movements. Stepping out of the pile now pooled around his feet, he pulled his jumper over his head and dropped it to the floor. He took Sips' hand, and Sips threw Mr. Ridge a smug grin at being chosen. When Sjin gestured to the bed, Sips didn't hesitate, kicking off his shoes and climbing in, he looked back at his friend impatiently with grabby hands outstretched. Sjin lay down on his side next to him, taking Sips' face in his hands and kissing him softly. Sips leaned closer, shifting onto his side too and trying to roll them so Sjin was trapped beneath him, but Sjin held firm, waiting as he blinkered Sips' eyes. When he heard Eli move around the bed and quietly open the bedside drawer, he smiled into the kiss, wrapping his tongue around Sips' to hold his attention.

Sjin opened one eye, looking over Sips at Eli, who caught his glance and smirked. Spotting a glint of metal, Sjin knew what Eli had taken from the drawer, and his hands drifted down to tug at the hem of Sips' t-shirt. Sips obliged mindlessly, pulling it over his head before he returned to Sjin's lips, his hands roaming over his friend's bare skin. Sjin felt him smirk when Sips grasped his behind firmly, making him push against Sips' body. 

Sips barely registered the bed dipping behind him as Eli slipped in, the man scooting closer on his left side before lightly running his hand down Sips' arm. In one fluid movement, Eli suddenly dragged Sips' wrist up against the metal bedhead, closed one half of the handcuffs hidden in his other hand over it, and grabbed for Sips' other wrist. Before Sips knew what was happening, Eli had pulled his other hand up, threaded the cuffs chain around the iron framework, and fastened his other wrist.

Sips tried instinctively to pull his arms down, twisting furiously against the restraints. "What the fuck-" he began angrily, but Eli cut him off.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten me," Eli growled into his ear, dipping his head to bite the boy's neck hard, making Sips yelp. Even Sjin's eyes widened at the man's dark tone.

Eli snaked his hands around Sips' waist, undoing the boy's belt and pulling down his trousers and underwear roughly, stopping when they gathered around the Sips' knees, constricting his legs as he tried to kick at the man.

Eli shifted off the bed, stripping quickly, and smirking when he saw Sips scowling at him, fresh hatred etched on the boy's face. His smile only widened when his eyes flicked to Sjin laying behind him, the boy's eyes roaming over his body hungrily. Eli returned to the open drawer, taking the lube and squeezing a small glob onto his fingertips with the utmost care; only taking enough to allow movement, not as much as he'd use with Sjin. He wanted it to hurt, just a little bit. He rubbed it between his fingers as he lay back down and hooked his head over Sips' bicep to watch his face as he ran them down the boy's behind, pushing in two fingers without warning. Sips froze, but didn't pull away, the man's breath hot on his cheek, his erection pressed against Sips' behind. Eli began to knead the muscles into submission, his deft fingers making Sips shudder.

"If you think I'm going to fuckin' beg you, you've got another thing coming, you son of a bitch," Sips hissed at him, his voice strained.

"I don't think you're going to beg, Sips," Eli smiled. "I know you are."

Eli pushed his fingers deeper, his knuckles pressing against Sips' cheeks. All the air seemed to leave Sips' lungs, and Sjin gulped watching his friend melt into their teacher's touch. He kissed Sips gently once more, noting that his friend's tongue - which usually wrestled with his - moved shakily. Sjin was happy to take the lead for once, caressing it softly with his own.

Eli smirked when he felt Sips beginning to edge into his fingers, mirroring his movements. He withdrew his fingers quickly, and Sips gasped into Sjin's mouth at the sudden motion, but the boy cut himself off with a yell as Eli thrust his cock inside him. 

Sips squirmed against the cuffs, making them rattle on the bedstead, his breathing heavy and rushed. Sjin rested his forehead against Sips', whispering "Sipsy..." soothingly. Sips looked back at him, dimly noting the nickname. Sjin only ever used it when he wanted something, and when Sjin reached down and took Sips' cock in his hand, Sips realised what, jolting into his friend's touch.

"Fuck..." Sips cursed under his breath as Eli gripped his hips, slowly increasing his speed, nipping the boy's nape.

Sjin wriggled closer, grasping his own cock in the same hand as he held Sips', curling his long fingers around the pair of them. Sips groaned, his thoughts flooded as his nerve endings shivered and sparked. Sjin moaned in unison with him as Eli's thrusts pushed Sips forward, their cocks rubbing against one another through the tight grip of Sjin's hand. 

Eli crept his fingers over Sips' hip, delving between Sips' legs and lifting the boy's thigh. He shifted quickly forwards, and Sips suddenly yelped. Eli smirked, and hit against the same spot hard, just one more time, making Sips cry out. Taking a steeling breath, Eli stopped moving, and reached over to close his fingers around Sjin's hand, stilling it. He waited, studying Sips' face. Sips felt his teacher's eyes on him, and turned, scowling when he saw the man's sure smile.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Sips breathed.

"Sips, just say it," Sjin whispered, not wanting to admit his need was just as urgent as Sips'.

Eli squeezed Sjin's hand tightly around their cocks, just for a moment, and Sjin moaned. Sips bit his lip, the sensation breaking his thoughts only amplified by Sjin's voice. He leant his head back into Eli's shoulder.

"For god's sake," Sips cursed under his breath at the man.

"Go on," Eli coaxed, his voice silken.

Sips gulped, closing his eyes, and pushing down the urge to swear the man. "Please," Sips pleaded, his cheeks blazing. His voice was barely audible, and even Sjin blinked, unsure he'd heard it.

"What was that?" Eli teased, moving one finger up to brush against the tips of their cocks.

"Please, you son of a-" Sips started.

"No, no, no," Eli cut him off, smirking at the boy's persistence. "Now say it properly."

Sips gritted his teeth, but he knew what the man wanted to hear. "Please, _sir_ ," he spat. Sjin blinked in shock hearing his friend's words.

"Good boy," Eli murmured appreciatively, and moving his right hand swiftly back to Sips' thigh, he slammed into him, hitting just the right place to make the boy's jaw fall open as he cursed loudly, his body seeming to collapse back against Eli's. The man's quick, hard motions shook through Sips and Sjin in turn, their moans rising in chorus. 

Eli gripped Sips' short hair in his left hand, jerking it and twisting the boy's upper body so he faced the ceiling. The man dipped his head, his lips meeting Sips' open mouth, sliding in his tongue forcefully. Sjin's breath hitched watching them, his hand tightening around his and Sips' cock as he quickened his pace. Withdrawing his tongue, Eli nipped the boy's lower lip softly, but Sips didn't even have the energy to scowl at him as the man kept battering into him with ever more need.

Sips felt it rising it in him suddenly, and unable to bear the onslaught of stimulation any longer, he came, tremors quivering through his cock. While Sjin's moans grew higher, Sips' tone dipped ever deeper, a long low groan writhing from his throat. His voice shuddered through Sjin, and as the slick heat of his friend's cum smothered his cock, Sjin came too, making Sips groan once more as his hand clenched involuntarily around them. Sips' muscles seized for a moment, his entire body taut, and he heard Eli gasp into his ear as he closed around the man's cock. Sjin smeared their cum together, moving his hand swiftly until his orgasm edged on the verge of pain, and his fingers fell limp onto the sheets.

When Sips' body finally relaxed enough to allow Eli to move, he buried his entire length inside the boy. Sips' muscles twitched convulsively around him, and he came with a grunt, his cum spurting thickly into Sips. Eli released the boy's thigh to wrap his arms around Sips' waist, leaning his head on Sips' nape as his cock spasmed inside him. Panting into Sips' skin, Eli let the heat of his climax break over him, sweat beading on his temples.

When he finally shifted to pull out, a thick string of cum followed the tip of his member, breaking when Eli rolled over, pawing at the bedside table. His fingers closed around a small key, and he turned back to Sips, lifting his hands to the boy's wrists. He paused.

"Not a word about any of this, Sips," he said, his lips brushing the boy's ear. "To anyone. Understand?"

Sips said nothing, still breathless, but nodded defeatedly.

Eli unlocked the cuffs carefully and Sips gratefully lowered his arms, rolling his aching shoulders. Sjin took Sips' wrists gently in his hands, rubbing them softly as he brought them to his lips, trailing kisses over the tender skin. 

Replacing the cuffs and their key in the bedside drawer, Eli curled behind Sips, tentatively resting a hand on the boy's hip. Seeing the man's fingers stretch out uncertainly on Sips' skin, Sjin smiled, and released Sips' wrists to lift Eli's hand, drawing the man's arm around Sips, so the teacher's chest pressed against Sips' back. Sjin interlaced his fingers with Eli's and looked back to Sips as his friend blinked sleepily at him.

"I could've taken him, y'know," Sips whispered to him, but even he had to laugh when he heard Eli snort behind him.

"Sure, sure you could've, Sips," Sjin smiled, squeezing Eli's hand. His eyes darted over his spent friend's shoulder, lingering on the corners of the man's lips, still curled with a grin.

Eli kissed Sips' neck tenderly where he'd bitten him, the skin purpling into a dark bruise. "Maybe next time," the man whispered, chuckling as even half-asleep, Sips smirked broadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the ever lovely [thelaneafterdark](http://thelaneafterdark.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading the draft.


End file.
